


Avengers: The Musical

by XandersWorld



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (I Love You) for Sentimental Reasons, 1920's dive bar, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers Family, Can't Fight This Feeling, Characters singing songs, Doctor Love - Freeform, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fic with songs in, Girl Crush, Heatwave, I Dont Want To Walk Without You, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Lost in the Woods, Love You Like A Love Song, M/M, More In Love With You, Original OdinDaughter Character, POV Original Female Character, Protective Loki (Marvel), Ray of Light, Running Up That Hill, Secret Agent, Song fic, That Way You Make Me Feel, Thats Whats Up, The Science Love Song, Thunder - Freeform, War Thunder - Freeform, With electronics, i need a hero, life support, love and anger, sex on fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XandersWorld/pseuds/XandersWorld
Summary: There is a God of Mischief that only wants one thing – for the universe to dance. Here is Avengers: The Musical. Aka Loki tries to trap the Avengers Team inside a Musical World but ends up trapping himself as well and they all must sing a song to escape.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Carol Danvers/Original Female Character(s), Christine Palmer/Stephen Strange, Clint Barton/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Sam Wilson, Jane Foster/Darcy Lewis, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sif/Thor, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 22
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue:

**Author's Note:**

> This sorta just popped out. I Will update as and when I can but this might be put to the side in favor of other stories.
> 
> If you think the song isnt right for the character then please do say in comments below and say which song youd thing would be better.

Thor watched as Loki twirled their Sister, Astrid, around on the dance floor. The God of Mischief always had a penchant for dancing and always used dance battles to get out of trouble.

Loki was better at dancing than Thor was, the other God just had the right finesse and subtle flow to every move known to an Asgardian. He had mastered all the nine realms types of dancing.

But what Loki was even better at was singing. He could captivate the whole of Asgard with just a few lyrical notes or tuneful hum.

However, Loki never used either one of these skills as much as he should, preferring to take over worlds and enslave its people.

So, in one last ditch attempt to take over Earth, Loki snapped his fingers and transported everyone to their new hell.

Then there was a sound like someone speaking over a PA Sound System in a Bar.

"Welcome to:

Avengers… the Musical"


	2. Chapter 1: Taylor sings for Carol

I opened my eyes to find not the burning New York skyline but a 1920’s dive bar. I was half laying, half sitting in my girlfriend’s lap at a very fancy table. Across from me Natasha and Maria were slowing blinking their eyes, adjusting to the new surroundings. 

Looking around I noticed that at other tables, similar scenes were unfolding with various members of SHIELD and the Avengers Team. 

My eyes swivelled around the room and then to the dance floor where a very familiar person stood. I quickly stood and strode over to where Loki stood.

I held up my fist intending to strike him with a fire-encased hand, but I looked down surprised when I didn’t feel the familiar heat, heating up my arm.

‘Hello, is this thing on?’ Suddenly the whole Avengers team was ready to strike Loki who then smiled causing us to back up a little. When Loki smiled, it meant trouble. ‘Ahh yes, none of you have powers here. You have to play my game to escape.’

‘We are done playing your game Loki.’ A tall man with an eyepatch pushed through the crowd in front of the stage. 

‘Ahh Director Fury, you’ve volunteered first.’ Loki moved aside and pointed to the mic. Fury trained his good eye on the God. Loki laughed. ‘Oh right, sorry. I should have explained the rules first. You all have to sing a song to your loved ones to escape.’ Loki said with his hands clasped together, still smiling. Another burly man with long blonde hair came to the front.

‘Loki, my brother, you are finally coming to your senses. Your musical talents were always far better than your destructive ones. This task you speak of, will be easy. Let me go first?’ Thor said as he looked at Jane Foster who gave a small smile. Loki chuckled again.

‘No, brother, you miss the whole point. I mean _your real love_.’ Loki snickered.

‘I am in love with Jane and Jane with me.’ Jane neither confirmed nor denied what Thor was saying but she did shift ever so slightly closer to Darcy. Only Loki saw this movement.

‘I think not brother and you will never escape until you realize that.’ Loki sneered before disappearing in a haze of green just as Thor and I tried to grab our brother, but our fists closed upon thin air.

‘Damn what a slippery fellow.’ Carol said as she sidled up to me, slipping a hand in mine which I gripped tightly. ‘However, considering what I’ve heard about Loki’s _talents_ , I am wondering if it runs in the family.’ I suddenly felt all eyes on me including Carol’s own expectant ones.

‘Of course, it does.’ Thor laughed heartily. ‘Why don’t you show us, Astrid?’ My eye widened and my skin began to burn with embarrassment. I hadn’t sung since the last time I was on Asgard which had been sometime, before my banishment. 

‘Nah, you don’t want see me sing.’ I said as I scuffed my feet along the floor.

‘Yes, yes we do.’ My brother replied and Carol gave me a heart-warming smile. I sighed and stepped up onto the stage, songs running through my head.

‘Okay, okay. Who wants to hear me sing?’ I said into the mic. There was a huge cheer, and everyone went to sit back down. 

To my utmost surprise I noticed a power cord for an iPhone which connected to a speaker and it was in that moment I settled on the perfect song. I plugged in my iPhone and selected the track. Turning back to the mic as the first few bars of the slow song travelled through the speaker, I looked for iridescent shining cobalt eyes. Those eyes connected with my own azure ones and I smiled before speaking once again into the mic. 

‘This one is for you babe.’ Carol smiled at my words. I began humming the tune before the words began. ‘ _I’ve got a girl crush // Hate to admit it but // I got a heart rush // Ain’t slowing down_.’ There was chuckle from Thor as he watched us lost in each other eyes and it made him think about his own feelings, perhaps Loki was right he thought, perhaps he wasn’t in love with Jane as he first thought but someone else.

‘ _I got it real bad // Want everything she has // That smile and that midnight laugh // She’s giving you now_.’ Carol smiled down at her lap, a tinge of red now on her cheeks before connecting our gaze again. ‘ _I want to taste her lips // Yeah, cause they taste like you // I want to drown myself // in a bottle of her perfume_.’ I paused and took a deep breath. 

‘ _I want her long blonde hair // I want her magic touch // Yeah, cause maybe then // You’d want me just as much_.’ Carol was almost crying; I could see the tears gathering in her eyes.

‘ _I got a girl crush // I got a girl crush_.’ I smiled, every word in this song was completely true. ‘ _I don’t get no sleep // I don’t get no peace // Thinking about her // Under your bed sheets // The way that’s she’s whispering // The way that’s she pulling you in // The Gods know I’ve tried, I can’t get her off my mind_.’ I sighed, I loved Carol so much and if she wasn’t crying before, she was now. 

‘ _I want to taste her lips // Yeah, cause they taste like you // I want to drown myself // In a bottle of her perfume // I want her long blonde hair // I want her magic touch_.’ I took a deep breath for the final chorus and I felt a tear fall down my cheek. ‘ _Yeah, cause maybe then // You’d want just as much // I got a girl crush // I got a girl crush // Hate to admit it but // I got a heart rush and it ain’t slowing down_.’ 

My breathing felt heavy as I starred around the room and then into Carol’s emotion filled eyes. ‘So, umm, who wants to go next?’ I tentatively into the mic. 

A muscular hand shot up followed by a medium sized man in a black suit. ‘That was quick.’ I said.

‘Well maybe if I can get my boyfriend to fall in love with me… again, then he might just let us all go.’ Clint Barton said as he walked onto stage. The was a laugh from the audience. 

‘Hmm that’s worth a try, Barton.’ I passed him the mic and went to sit next to Carol who surprised me with an electrifying kiss. 

‘You have no idea how much I want to fuck you right now but I’m Loki has eyes… ears everywhere.’ Carol whispered into my ear and I shivered with delight. I traced a hand up her leg daring her to do something about her words but all she did was catch my hand and turn towards the stage.

‘Okay then, right then. Listen up Loki, this is for you.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2: Clint sings for Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters to be done. 
> 
> Chapter 4: Tony sings for Pepper  
> Chapter 5: Maria sings for Natasha  
> Chapter 6: Darcy sings for Jane  
> Chapter 7: Sif sings for Thor  
> Chapter 8: Thor sings for Sif  
> Chapter 9: Jane sings for Darcy  
> Chapter 10: Steve sings for Bucky  
> Chapter 11: Natasha sings for Maria  
> Chapter 12: Sam and James Duet  
> Chapter 13: Bruce sings for Elizabeth  
> Chapter 14: Bucky sings for Steve  
> Chapter 15: Vision sings for Wanda  
> Chapter 16: Stephen sings for Christine  
> Chapter 17: Elizabeth sings for Bruce  
> Chapter 18: Carol sings for Taylor  
> Chapter 19: Christine sings for Stephen  
> Chapter 20: Wanda sings for Vision  
> Chapter 21: Pepper sings for Tony  
> Chapter 22: Loki sings for Clint  
> Chapter 23: Happy Ending

The first beats of the song _Can’t Fight This Feeling_ floated into the air as Clint coughed. I noticed Natasha looking on with rapt amusement whilst Maria was snuggled into her side like most of the other couples here however Fury was seated at the bar. ‘ _Oh, I can’t fight thi_ s _feeling any longer and yet I’m still afraid to let it show_.’ That was true, HawkFrost were the only paring in the Avengers group to not show affection, leaving it for behind closed doors. ‘ _What started out this friendship, only got stronger_.’ That is if you count Loki being in his brain for weeks – sounds more like Stockholm Syndrome to me which was a long running gag between all of us but seriously it wasn’t true, Loki and Clint were really in love, ‘ _I only wish I had the strength to let it show // I tell myself that I can’t hold out forever // I said there is no reason for my fear // Cause I feel so secure when we’re together_.’ Clint stopped for a breath and I noticed his eyes had found something in the back corner. I turned to see, Loki, half hidden in the shadows but a small smile on his face, turning over something in his hand and in that moment, I realized his real plan.

Loki just wanted to see his boyfriend Clint Barton, the Hawkeye… sing before then proposing.

That caused me to think of something else, perhaps this might be the perfect time to propose to Carol. I chanced her glance, but she was solidly focused on Clint singing as he neared the chorus.

‘… _and I can’t fight this feeling anymore // I’ve forgotten what I started fighting for // It’s time to bring this ship into the shore and throw away the oars, forever_.’ I shoved a hand into my pocket to realize that the ring I had brought for Carol was still there even in this dreamlike world. ‘C _ause I can’t fight this feeling anymore // I’ve forgotten what I started fighting for // And if I have to crawl upon the floor // Come crashing through your door // Baby, I can’t fight this feeling anymore_.’ 

I looked back at Loki, only to find him gone. No, he wouldn’t reveal himself yet, he would wait until we had all sung and bared our souls to him.

‘ _My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you // I’ve been running around in circles in my mind // And it always seems that I’m following you, boy // Cause you take me to the places // That alone I’d never find // And even as I wonder // I’m keeping you in sight // You’re a candle in the window // On a cold, dark winter’s night // And I’m getting closer than I ever thought_.’ Clint breathed heavily before launching into the final verse. 

‘A _nd I can’t fight this feeling anymore // I’ve forgotten what I started fighting for // It’s time to bring this ship into the shore and throw away the oars, forever_ // C _ause I can’t fight this feeling anymore // I’ve forgotten what I started fighting for // And if I have to crawl upon the floor // Come crashing through your door // Baby, I can’t fight this feeling anymore_.’ Clint finished. He left the dancefloor, sitting down at the table Loki was just at. 

Suddenly there was a tap on the mic, and I turned back to find Tony on stage. ‘Okay, since that didn’t work, I’m going to turn up the heat a little. Like before, Pepper this is for you.’ Pepper blanched as if _shite what’s the idiot going to do now_ and honestly, we all thought the same especially when Stark turned up the music.

I knew that song and I think the rest of the team did too. Pepper hid her face in her hands – she either hated Tony right now or was falling in love with him again. I’d place a wager that it was both… at the same time.

‘ _Your sex is on fire!_ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments appreciated.


End file.
